My Little Kitten
by UnderstandableChaos
Summary: Edward Cullen offered me everything. I said no. Now, almost ten years later he is back. There are too many things that are different about him. For one, the scar across his cheek is gone. His eyes have...changed. Wait a minute... Why is he here? (A bit dark. Rating may change)
1. In Which No Prevails

The night was a cold one, even for July. I had been an idiot to forget the jacket that I had specifically prepared for the occasion. What could I do? The sea of people in front of me, wasn't very welcoming. The thought of touching strangers' bare skin was revolting.  
I shuddered staring out at the crowd. Touch, they say was a pleasurable thing. I knew for a fact that it wasn't.  
"Bella, there you are, I have been looking for you for like centuries."  
My head turned slightly observing the sound. Alice. My best friend. My anchor to sanity.  
"Are we supposed to go in that _thing?"_  
Alice was a thankfully a psychiatrist. I am not sure that I would trust her otherwise.  
"Yes, dummy how else are you supposed to face your fear?"  
"It is not fear, Alice, it is common sense."  
The little pixie decided to roll her eyes at me, which made my temper flare.  
"Calm yourself. If you don't want to come with me, than you can stay here and watch the fireworks all alone."  
A stranger bumped into my shoulder. I hissed slightly.  
Beer bottles.  
Clumsy grasp.  
Immediately, I muttered an apology. The stranger was long gone, by now. Alice stood watching this escape with a slight frown darkening her smile. I glared at her. I might have been exaggerating a little when I said that I was doing better.  
"Don't you dare comment."  
Alice held her hands up in mock surrender. Tentatively her fingers wrapped around my upper arm, and she pulled me towards the revolting monster. Noises were everywhere. Laughter, cheerfulness and a universal love filled the July day.  
All I could think about were those crazed brown eyes. Those meaty hands, and the harsh words, that had dug my grave forever.

The fireworks had been simply amazing. Red, white and blue was everywhere. I was the only one that had even dared to wear black. Even though I had earned a few odd glances, at least I had a plausible reason to wear black. Alice had bought three churros. Our towel was godsend. A small personal bubble that no one else, except a few harmless children, seemed to enter. America really had its perks.  
The laughter that filled my ears, was almost a lullaby that fueled my sleep right there on the towel. It really was a calming place being around people, and feeling all of the emotions somehow mixed as one.  
A mother was playfully scolding her child.  
A man laughed at a private joke.  
My eyes grew heavy. The summer wind ran gentle fingers through my hair like a mother would. All the noise mixed into one soothing lullaby. I fell asleep right there, in the last place that I expected.

It was the lack of noise that woke me. The wind still played with my hair, and the smell of fatty foods just permeated the air. One thing was out of  
place. Everything was ghostly empty. Not one person was in sight.  
Fear grabbed for my gut.  
"Alice?" My voice cracked from the shock of waking up unnaturally. I sensed a most powerful presence somewhere around me. A cold sense of dread enveloped me like a blanket.  
Alice had abandoned me.  
Confusion washed over me. She wouldn't do so without a good reason to.  
Yes that's it. She knew that other people were my biggest fear. But this... This was certainly uncalled for. Clearing out a whole crowd just for me. A low laugh escaped at the sheer ridiculousness of that thought. But I _needed_ to believe something. I rolled of off the towel, and gathered the limp thing in my arms. Alice better have a good explanation when I get home. Fear and anger where gone. Replaced by a type of satisfaction. Maybe now my legs wouldn't shake when I wanted to order a coffee, and my eyes would finally look into the waiter's eyes.  
A big part of me knew that it was going to be a bit harder than that.  
As I was walking through the darkness, feeling the other presence getting closer.  
Since when did I develop presence sensing powers?  
"Bella."  
The word was barely above a whisper. I disregarded it, thinking it was a trick of the wind. When it came again, I jumped slightly.  
"Bella!"  
Turning around, I saw a silhouette of a man. Even though he was tall, he had this quiet gracefulness of a cat.  
I started to walk faster. What could he possibly want?  
_Bella, stop thinking of the worst case scenario. _  
He was just a man, enjoying a midnight stroll through Miller's park.  
"Stop walking, Bella. I am not here to threat you."  
I spun around, to find him only a few feet away from me. Stifling a gasp, I said,  
"Do I know you?"  
A smirk graced his face, as he stepped closer. I stood my ground. A mantra erupted in my head.  
_He isn't going to hurt you. _  
_Calm yourself. _  
Right. A man and a woman, in a dark deserted park in the middle of the night, just fine and dandy.  
"You don't. But I do. I most probably know about you than you do."  
"Creep."  
The word came out before I could analyze the action. In the darkness couldn't see the mans face. I shrank back. Charlie's face sailed through my mind. His masochistic grin, when he realized that I was _actually_ fighting his power, his authority.  
The man stood there motionless. A statue.  
"Bella, my real name is Edward. Edward Cullen."  
My response was one that most probably one off the stupidest thing that I have ever done.  
"Hello Edward, my name is James. James Bond."  
I exploded with laughter. My nervous self was obviously not doing very well.

_Shut up, Idiot!_

My laughter receded into small hiccups of terror. I really did not like this Edward guy, and I hoped that his business was going to be done soon.

Through the lamplight, I could see that Edward's lips were upturned into a small smile. His hands were casually in his pockets, as though he did this everyday.

"Wait. Are you going to tell me that I am the next Batman. Or even better, a wizard?"

I stared into his eyes expectantly. He seemed to be thrown a bit off guard. I didn't see any signs that he was going to strike me, so I stood my ground. I knew an angry man's emotions better than any other thing in this world.

"I am here to give you an offer. Although not nearly as glamorous as the ones that you were fantasizing about."

My hands went to my hips. I really wanted to go home, curl up on my sofa and fall asleep again.

"I need a wife, and preferably a heir. So I am asking you to marry me."

My mouth surely hit the floor.

"What?"

"You heard me perfectly well. I am offering you everything: Money, a husband, and the ability to go to any school that you want, luxury. I can give all those things to you. Yes or no. It is that simple."

My thoughts came to a complete standstill.

The smell of alcohol.

Chipped bottles hitting me in the head.

Meaty hands grasping my ankles.

The last time I had trusted a man, he had kept me prisoner for three whole years. I hadn't seen the sun for three years nor did I hear the blessing sound of laughter, of happiness. Only his voice. Shouting angry things at me, things that I had pushed out of my memory.

I wasn't ready to trust again.

"No."

When the answer came, it was final. There were no questions to be asked. I was sure that he would find someone else. Someone that would actually trust him, and give him what he wants.

I turned on my heel, and walked away.

That was my final encounter with Edward Cullen. I was sure of it.

_My first fan-fiction. _

_I know that there are alot of vampire mating things out there, so here is my version. _

_Twilight is not mine. I promise to return the characters when I am done. _

_U.C._

**_REVIEWERS WILL RECEIVE A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER, VIA PM BOX.  
_**


	2. In Which I Am Confused

It was at a gas station that I saw Edward Cullen again. Granted, it was almost five years later. I was stopping by to refill on the weeks supply of gum that I needed to work. The place was almost empty, except for a family that were stopping by, a small stop on a long journey. I got exactly three packs; Trident, Wrigley and Take 5. A kind old man, by the name of Tony, was sitting behind the counter smoking on a cigarette. He knew me, I never strayed away from my daily routine. Wrinkling my nose, I told him,

"You like sucking on death's finger."

It took me almost three weeks to come up with that saying. I needed Tony to understand that what he was doing was wrong. He had a beautiful wife and a son in college.

Tony choked on the breath that he had taken moments before.

"You like playing with words too much, Isa."

As I slapped the five dollar bill on the table, I happened to glance on the magazine rack. A familiar face stared back at me, his lips turned up in a teasing smile.

I froze.

"Isa, are you scared of something?"

My wide eyes kept on staring. I shook my head, mute. Tony followed my eyes to see what I was staring at.

"A beautiful man, isn't he?"

Finally my attention was pulled away. My lips turned into a smile themselves.

"Can't say that he is ugly, can I?"

Tony ringed up my gum and handed it back to me. Then, he grabbed the magazine and gave to me.

"Free of charge."

I pushed the magazine away. Edward Cullen's eyes were like traps. I would lose myself in them if I accepted.

"Take it, before I make you."

"You can't be serious."

Tony waggled a finger at me.

"Watch me, Isa."

I sighed, vowing to throw the thing away as soon as I got home. Tucking it into my satchel, I gave Tony a wan smile and was off.

The skyscrapers around were like tall looming giants, their tops obscured by the mist. My mind was filled with the memory of Edward Cullen.

I had done my research on him. He had just proposed to me, who wouldn't? The one thing that I clearly remembered about him was that he had a big scar across his face. I didn't see it when I actually met him in person, but a Google search had a bit more light on him than I had. The man on the cover of the magazine, had no scar, his eyes were golden not green and his skin was considerably paler. So, I decided, he must be Edward's long lost brother.

But both were definitely filthy rich.

I finally got to my small apartment, and breathed a sigh of relief. I had narrowly missed about three or four cars. How many drunk drivers can a city have? Answer: Countless.

My mac, which was covered in sticky notes, was waiting for me. The small light on the far right blinked on as I opened the cover.

Computers made good roommates. The notifications bar blinked on, telling me that I had to go grocery shopping sometime today. Dismissing it, I started my work day.

The novel that I was working on, was about a girl names Stephanie. She dreamed that she would someday have a fairytale adventure. Her sights were set on meeting someone that was not entirely human, or entering a world that wasn't the one that she resided in.

I worked, writing freely not worrying about grammar or even punctuation. It was only a rough draft of the novel, my work at the rawest that it would ever be. It was about five o'clock that I stopped working, because my stomach was a bit angry with me. Glancing at myself in the mirror, I noticed that deep valleys under my eyes that were carved by nights of obsession.

I was an author, an artist, with words as my paintbrushes and my ideas as the paint. I had three bestselling books that were about to be translated into three languages.

But no one knows who I am. I decided not reveal who I am because I don't want anyone to judge the artist, but judge my words. I have been called cowardly before but at least I can't be judged by how I look. I want eliminate the prejudice of sex, looks and age. Knowing that it is human nature to judge immediately, I think that if you eliminate the physical object, it will make everyone think twice before saying anything at all.

My dinner consisted of a waffle and some yogurt. It was the best that I could do.

The words swirled in my head. Alice called it the Writer's Spell when I would disappear in my own world, and forget about everything. The dishes would stay in the sink and the mail would pile up on my doorstep. A sure sign that I wasn't exactly in the world that my body was.

Not that I minded at all. It was a normal for me. I didn't have any social obligations and the burger king down the street supplied my food.

So, why not?

A magazine lying on the table caught my eyes and held them there. Chewing on the waffle, I opened it.

_Edward Cullen: Sexiest man alive, not just in body, but in spirit. Millionaire, philanthropist and business man, this guy is one heck of a catch. Yes ladies, he is single. _

I rolled my eyes. Surely, a man like him should have found a woman that he loved. All of the good men have been already snagged by now. What were left were the workaholics and the alcoholics. Flipping through the magazine, perfume commercials and the occasional car commercial, this was nothing special.

Finally I came to the page where the mindless blond reporter, was interviewing him.

_SM: So, Mr. Cullen, I heard that the business is going well. Can you tell me anything about that? _

_EC: This is confidential, I must leave you to your own assumptions. After all, the truth is always boring, right? I know that this is not a business magazine, why don't you simply ask me all of the questions that you wanted to ask first._

_SM: We heard that you are still single, is that correct? _

_EC: I am very much taken. _

_SM: By whom? _

_EC: One very special woman. _

_SM: Any names? _

_EC: No. Next question? _

_SM: Where do you see yourself in ten or so years?_

_EC: Happy, comfortable and married. _

_SM: I heard that you were going to be starting a movie. A movie representation of The Phantom Of the Opera, in which you play the role of the seductive phantom. Are you ready to take on all of that publicity. _

_EC: I don't know what are your sources but I expect that they are all wrong. I am only writing the script and overseeing the actors. My face will not be shown on the camera. _

_SM: Well, thank you for coming, Mr. Cullen._

_EC: My pleasure. _

I found myself smiling. He was such a charismatic character. Although, most of it probably came from his looks not the pitiful words that came out of his mouth.

Yet again, he has found a way to enter my life again. How, I simply don't know. I was happy for him though, extremely successful and filthy rich. What more can a man want?

Love. Sex.

I laughed at myself. He probably had much of that with his special woman.

Wait, Bella, are you jealous?

I laughed even harder, knowing that it was completely true.

Stephanie was giving me a hard time today. My fingers were shaking by the time I got to the eighth page. Her heart was breaking, the world she lived in was just cold hard reality, not a fairytale.

_Sometimes, I wish that time would stop. You know, stop running, take off his hat and give me a short wave. Maybe even a smile. It all fell through my fingers, and now I am too old to go catch butterflies, or have late night conversation with my mom. All this time I had wasted, searching for a world that was out of reach. _

_The worst part is, that there is no one to blame it on, it is all of my fault. _

_Mine. _

_Mine. _

_Time, just show me a little mercy. _

_Please? _

The word document was a bit blurry. My fingers found their way to my eyes. Stephanie was a character that I had spent almost all of the last three years with. It was so hard to let her go. I knew from the beginning that her story was going to end in heartbreak, but procrastination had always gotten the best of me. Now, that I was finally here, I felt my own heart breaking for her.

Her story deserves to be heard, as they all do.

The next morning, the Writer's Spell finally wore off. I was aware that the groceries needed to be done and that the meeting with my editor was next Tuesday; my hair was a mess, and my eyes, well they needed some time.

A cold shower was all that I needed, and then everything would be fine.

So, I did just that.

Check.

Groceries.

Check.

Breakfast.

Check.

Apartment organization.

Check.

Dreaming about Loki.

Check.

Thinking about sparkly unicorns.

Check.

Back on topic.

Check.

Weight check. Underweight. Whatever.

Check.

Call Alice and schedule a date.

Check.

Eat lunch.

Check.

Go to museum.

Check.

Feel tired.

Check.

Sleep.

Check

I woke up next morning to an unfamiliar smell, a smell that hadn't been existent since my childhood.

Pancakes. Jumping out of bed, I rushed to the kitchen managing to stub my toe at least about three time.

A plate of pancakes was waiting for me. No one was in the apartment. I checked three times. Then, I stood biting my nails.

Should I trust the pancakes?

What if they turn into ninjas?

Finally, I approached the table, when I was sure that they weren't some kind of bomb.

A note was lying on the table, with the most beautiful script on it. Definitely handwritten.

_Mon Chaton. _

I didn't know what that meant, but I didn't care. This was definitely creepy. I should have probably called the police but what crime was it to make breakfast for someone?

I dumped the pancakes in the trash, then took out my signature waffles and ate three.

Good enough.

Although I really _really _like pancakes.

Shut up, Bella, just shut up.

_**Hello. A poll is up on my account, what perspective do you want next? **_

_**Anyways, here is the disclaimer for all chapters:**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PUBLICLY RECOGNIZABLE!**_

_**U.C. **_


	3. In Which I Receive Gifts

_"I threw my life away, for a fairytale that was simply a piece of my mind."_  
_I glanced at my ex-fiance with a small glimmer of hope._  
_"Stephanie, you can't blame yourself. It is a mental condition."_  
_I looked down at my hands. They were wrinkled with age._  
_Jim opened his arms._  
_I ran into them, with a smile on my face._  
_For all of the pieces that I have lost, at least I have gained just one thing back._

Finally I pressed send. I too, had a small smile on my face. It was time to let Stephanie go, and move on. Leaning back in my chair, I imagined for a moment what out would be like to be Stephanie. To have a world around her so different than the reality that plagued everyone else's day.  
Well.  
Reality was something that I was too good friends with to let go. Pulling on my jogging clothes, I prepared for the harsher colder night. Weatherman said that there would be a lot of breeze.  
When I was finally suited up, I stepped out from the apartment into the bland hallway.  
It was the streak of color that caught my eye. A gentle smell wafted up into my nose.  
Roses.  
Leaning down I picked up the white bouquet. I didn't find any tag, or identification.  
"How cliche." I murmured.  
Don't get me wrong, I love the gesture of flowers appearing at my step but I think that I have read one too many stories about love blooming from a bouquet of flowers.  
After I put the flowers in a vase, I finally got to step outside in the fresh city air.

The flowers were a regular occurrence in my life, afterwards. Every two weeks a bouquet of roses would appear at my doorstep. They were all anonymous things, I didn't even know the name of the florist that had grown them.  
They seemed to be harmless enough, until I remembered that roses were a special kind of flower to the human race. The color could mean something.  
It was on a Sunday night that I finally looked up the meaning of the flowers.  
The first bouquet had been a soft white color. Simply enough, it turned out to be innocence, purity.  
The second had been a pinkish color. Closing of a deal.  
The third had been orange. Fascination. Passion or desire.  
The fourth had been yellow. Promise of a news beginning.  
The fifth was one was black. Death?  
I decided that in the end, it depended on the person giving the roses would decide what they mean to him. Or her?  
Could it be a her?  
Alice?  
At that precise moment my cell phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Bella! I finally reached you!"  
Sometimes to me it seemed that when Alice spoke everything was in exclamation points.  
"We saw each other last week." I said, standing up from computer somewhat unnerved.  
"Two weeks ago. You sound scared, are you feeling well?"  
Alice could pick up on emotions like no one else could. Psychology taught her well.  
" I am feeling fine." I said.  
"That's good because then you are fine enough to come to that coffee shop down the street. See you in five."  
Before I could even protest, she hung up. Typical Alice.  
Maybe she could tell me what was going on with the flowers. Grabbing my jacket, I scampered down the stairs, and almost ran to the coffee shop.  
I was getting a bit tired of that same apartment. I was also excited to see my friend again.  
The coffee shop, Latte Again, was a simple place. Dark furniture, jazz music and emo artist kids. Then, Alice loved the place too. She seemed a bit out of place with her bright clothes and cheery disposition.  
Her golden brown eyes followed me as I made my way through the tables.  
"You need a makeover, girl, don't even bitch about it to me." she chirped. I snorted. She has been saying those same words ever since we met.  
"No reason to." I said, placing my things on the back of a leather chair.  
"What do you mean, no reason to? You have the perfect body that every girl dreams of. That ass of yours could make every man drool."  
I blushed.  
"Except for the fact that you never show it properly."  
I rolled my eyes signaling the end of that conversation.  
"So, I met this guy, Jasper. I hooked up with him, and then he asked me to marry him. I said yes."  
I choked on the breath that I had been sucking in.  
Alice?  
Marriage?  
"When is the wedding?" I asked, totally nonchalant while coughing like a maniac.  
"Two days from now."  
Alice signaled for some water from a passing waitress. I regained my breath easily but my throat was a bit too dry.  
"What about our vow to turn lesbian?" I asked.  
"Honey, I love you so much, but I think that I hit it right with this one. He makes me feel secure, and he can provide for me financially. I fell in love with him, Bella."  
I took a huge gulp of water welcoming the wetness. Alice was such a feminist and solo kind of character that there was no way that I could see her settled down with a ring on her fourth finger.  
"Are you going to have kids?" I asked.  
Alice shook her head.  
A silence enthused as we waited for our drinks and pastries. This was a lot wrap my head around. Me being me, changes were not a strong suit for me. This was definitely a huge change. Who was going to be my extra kick of adrenaline? Who was going to drag me to parties and then make me call a cab? Who was going to be my Alice?  
"Oh Jasper, there you are!" Alice's voice almost sang with a deep seated pleasure.  
Man, I needed some try some of that stuff that people call sex.  
Turning around, I saw a tall blond man. He had a rather quiet demeanor, and piercing golden eyes. He came with the sunset. How romantic.  
My eyes narrowed. He better be a nice man or I was going to kick his ass out of his world.  
"You must be Bella." he said, a smile brightening his somber face.  
"Isabella, if you would." I said sticking my nose up in the air.  
Alice giggled. A look of confusion passed across his features. I couldn't help what I did next, but I could only hope that Jasper would forgive me in the next five years.  
"Now if thou will excuse me, I must plan a wedding with my lovely fiancé." I said, gesturing to Alice. Grabbing my hand and hers, I pointed to the rings on our third fingers.  
My ring on the third finger was always there. It was a gift from my grandmother. End of story.  
Alice and I made a show of kissing each other on the cheeks. Poor man, stood there with his hands in his pockets.  
Finally, I stood up and hugged the poor soul.  
"Welcome to the family, Jasper. See you two around."  
Alice looked surprised.  
"Aren't you going to stay?" she inquired.  
"Can't. Phone call with my editor."  
She nodded and told Jasper to sit with her.

The phone call went as planned. Namely, it was very boring. By the time that we finished, I was fighting to keep my eyes open.  
I was feeling lonely tonight.  
Maybe it was just my biological clock telling me that it is time to settle down, or maybe its the fact that I have been living alone for the past seven years.  
I wanted company.  
I fell asleep, wanting to be held.

_My eyes opened to the sight of my own bedroom. Everything was in place, just as I had left it._  
_"Edward?" My lips spoke themselves, I wasn't in control._  
_"What's wrong, love?"_  
_"I am a bit tired and... Scared."_  
_"Of course, it is the middle of the night."_  
_A man sat up in bed, a beautiful man._  
_The one and only Edward Cullen. I threw my arms around him, clutching his warm body to me._  
_Then, I was being kissed. Soft, pink kisses that deepened into a red burgundy color. His lips gently rubbed mine, in a calming gesture, as well as pleasure._  
_We broke apart._  
_"No reason to be scared, mon chaton."_

UnderstandableChaos


	4. In Which I Am Pregnant

I threw away that magazine the very next morning. Telling myself that, in fact, it was a useless piece of paper.  
And even if he did come back for me...  
I stopped that train of thought. Why in the world would he come back? He obviously is a taken man. He didn't tell the newspaper her name because he wanted to protect her privacy.  
Yet again I had to veer my thoughts to another direction. I started to think about what I was going to do for my next book. For one, I knew that I didn't want to write such an emotional roller coaster- my emotions had been played enough in the last year.  
Vampires.  
The thought hit me with such force of its epic-ness that I actually smiled. A small mushy picture formed into my mind. It should be a short romantic vampiric comedy.  
Immediately, I texted my editor telling her my idea.  
Now. Why was I standing holding a magazine over a waste basket?  
Shrugging, I let go of the magazine and it fell.

"Bella, look at you some blood in those cheeks!" Alice greeted me. "Tell me, was he blond or brunette? "  
"Bronze hair, actually." I said without thinking.  
Alice's eyes almost fell out of their sockets.  
"No, my new character in m new book will have bronze hair. I am ready to start working on a new book." I said quickly quickly crushing Alice's seed of thought.  
She nodded, but something told me that I hadn't quite vanquished the threat.  
"So, are you going to write a romance book or what?"  
"I don't know, still profiling my characters."  
I had this long process of thinking up all of my character before even thinking about a plot. My characters and I, developed relationships. The better I knew my characters, the easier it would be to write the plot.  
"You know what you should do, something that can increase your ratings?"  
"What?"  
Look. I would like to say to myself that my writing career started because I love writing.  
I love writing, I really do.  
But the only thing that started the whole, "I should publish a book." thing was because I was craving attention. So, I my ratings are a bit more important than they should be in my life as an author.  
"You should have at least one or two sex scenes, add that and the book will be flying off the shelves just like alcohol after the prohibition ended."  
I just about spit out the water I was drinking. Alice was looking off in the distance as though she could already see the whole thing unfold before her.  
Her eyes found their way back to my slightly pinkish face.  
"Take it from me, Bella...Why is your face as red as a tomato?"  
Okay, maybe it was not pink.  
"Alice, this is my book, I beg of you treat it like it is my future child. You wouldn't tell a baby in my womb to start having sex as soon as she popped out of my uterus? Would you?"  
Alice didn't bat an eyelash.  
"How are so sure that it will be a girl? And if so, I would like to meet the man who put that child in your stomach."  
I groaned. There was literally no way out of this.  
"Good morning, ladies." a soft southern voice rang out.  
"Hello Jasper!" Both of us said happily, hoping that he did not hear those last words.  
"Bella, are you pregnant?" Jasper eyed me, showing a surprised seriousness.  
Alice laughed while I swatted her on the face.  
"I am." I replied.  
Alice's laughter ended with a hiccup.  
"Pregnant with an idea." I continued. " The idea that I should start dating again.''  
Alice fell off of the chair. Jasper jumped up to her aid, catching her before she hit the floor. Talk about reflexes.  
"So, how is the wedding planning going?" I asked desperate to change the subject. Jasper, thankfully, caught on rather quickly.  
"Actually, Alice and I are already married. The reception for the guests will be in a few weeks."  
I glared at Alice who looked sheepishly back. She had promised me to let her know exactly when, where and how she got married, so that I could be there.  
"What is the rush?" I asked.  
"Oh, I guess I got a bit over excited you know it being my first and last time. Jasper kinda got drunk and I followed him. One thing led to another, we exchanged our rings, said our vows and voila, we are man and wife."  
I waggled my finger at them.  
"You are really lucky that you know each other and that you were planning on getting married anyways." I chastised. "Imagine, if you were both strangers and you met at a bar or something."

We spent the rest of the night together. Alice looked glad that Jasper and I were getting along as well as we were. I liked Jasper and was happy that he found her and vice versa.  
Oh, who was I kidding.  
I was jealous that I couldn't have what Alice had. She really trusted Jasper and was putting blind faith into him. They obviously held each other up. The bond between them had formed so fast that it was convenient.  
Me?  
It had taken five years to fully trust Alice. Her pestering and calming me down for five had payed off. In hindsight, the only reason that I even meet Alice was because the government had asked me to. They had given me a slip that said that after all of my traumatic experiences I required the help of a professional.  
I was about to tell them to fuck off, because the last thing that I needed was constant contact with a human being.  
I stopped myself before my thoughts could stray to my father.  
"Bella, what did you think of the latest book by Carlisle Cullen?"  
I took a small sip of my scotch. We had been here for almost three hours and my drinks morphed from water to alcohol. Alice was already on her second beer. Jasper hadn't even touched anything that could be classified as nourishment. He watched Alice with minimal concern as she chugged the beer.  
"I think it was rather fascinating. It is very refreshing to read about vampires without there being a wimpy love story with it."  
Jasper chuckled.  
Carlisle Cullen was a man who had a very peculiar education. He had PhD in vampires. I want sure where he got the education but he knew enough to write "non- fictional" works on them.  
"Tell me, do you believe in vampires?"  
I leaned back onto the chair thinking my answer through very _"thoroughly"._  
"No." I said.  
Alice snorted.  
"She also doesn't believe in god, love, destiny and narwhals."  
I glared at her.  
Jasper finally took away Alice's alcohol. It was almost as though he knew the exact amount that Alice could hold before she got drunk.  
I wondered if it was some kind of husband thing.  
"We are going home now." Jasper said to Alice. Alice was about to protest but something she saw in his eyes made her stop.  
"Well, luv, don't hole yourself on that apartment. Or else I will blow off the top floor to get you out."  
Jasper grabbed her upper arm and tugged gently. I watched this exchange with wariness.  
It seemed like Jasper was almost possessive of Alice.  
She blew me a kiss as they walked out of the bar.

I ordered another scotch. That was that. I was a lightweight when it came to alcohol. Three more of these and I would be belting my ABC's.  
I needed some time to turn my brain off. The alcohol sloshed inside me uncomfortably, before it started to work.  
When it finally did, I let myself sit back.  
That is all that I remember.

...

In the morning, I up with a pounding headache and a note, tucked in between my breasts.

_ Be Safe_.

**Twilight™ Stephanie Meyer**

**U.C**.


	5. In Which Alice Says Stuff

"That is what I call a damnable situation."

Alice was standing in the middle of my apartment. She decided that I was in the mood for one of her surprises so she decided to hop here before I could make myself look presentable.

She is, also a psychologist. My psychologist.

"You eat at the burger king down the street, you sleep unless it is of utmost importance and you jog like you are training to run the Tour de France on foot! While, I might add, your books are flying off of the charts. You should be a fucking billionaire, yet here you are holed up in some dingy apartment, as though keeping your bloody living quarters clean is your number one priority."

"I signed the wrong type of contract from the beginning, Alice. I never wanted the money, I just asked that they supply enough for me to have comfortable living in the edge of the city, and the rest will go to charity."

Alice looked positively outraged.

"Do you really think that they are using that money for charity? You honestly think that the poor children in Africa are getting your money? Have you seen your editor? Have you seen your publisher, because they are riding off of your money."

I sighed, not sure how I was supposed to feel about this.

"Alice, it is a popular company, my publisher has published many wonderful books."

"Fine, whatever, but what this is really about is your happiness."

"I am happy." I said, almost defensively.

"Bullshit. You aren't shaped the way that others are. You spent your life in a small room, that was hidden in the attic, and you always feared that if you stepped out of that room you would be hit by your father, yelled at by your stepmother and be blamed for the cancer that was destroying your beloved brother."

Silence. Alice was breathing heavily, the loudness of her voice evidently taking some energy from her.

"Grow up, Bella. Your father is in prison, your stepmother hanged herself and your brother is married and they all have long forgotten about you. You are on your own, and yet here you are dysfunctional without them. Why can't you get it in your head that it was they that ruined you, not you. As much as I love you, I am sick and tired of pushing you into the real world. If you are ever going to step into the real world, you have to admit that you need help but you are too stubbon to do so."

Alice walked to the door.

"Jasper and I are moving to Sicily."

She slammed the door and left me to bathe in my own shock.

It was the fourth of July today. Alice and I always went to the park to watch the fireworks, but this year it looked like it was going to be just me. The park, which was only a few blocks from my apartment, was already filled with many people and the fireworks were going to start in an hour.

I had jogged for three hours straight after Alice left, thinking that maybe a run would clear my head, but it didn't. All it did was make me even more tired.

Purchasing an energy at Tony's gas station, I made my way to the middle of the field. Families were scattered everywhere sitting on colorful blankets and just having a good time celebrating Independence Day.

I wasn't celebrating.

I was thinking.

Alice was right, I was acting quite pathetic. Living in the same state for almost ten years is not good for anyone, and now that I lost my best friend things just went from bad to worse.

As I watched the fireworks, I came to a decision.

I was going to get out and change my contract, then I was going to move to Paris and eat breakfast under the Eiffel Tower each day and write novels until people got sick and tired of my writing.

Not to mention, I was going to meet a handsome french man and get married.

Yep.

Perfection.

Pulling out my phone, I arranged a meeting with my publisher to talk about my contract. She immediately complied.

Lying back on the grass, I was lulled into sleep by the hushed whispers of the crowd around me.

"Fancy seeing you here, Ms. Swan."

I was jolted out of sleep by a familiar voice. So familiar, that I could picture a face with it. Bronze hair, green eyes and a scar across the right cheek.

Jumping up sleepily, I staggered around, trying to find the source. When I did, I yelped.

"Mr. Cullen, what the hell are you doing here?"

I shouldn't have said that.

No. No. No.

"I am just here to collect what is mine."

I could see nostrils flaring, and golden eyes tinged with red staring. A sudden realisation swept my mind.

"Are you the man who proposed to me ten years ago on this day?"

One side of his lips curved up, in the most breathtaking smile I have ever encountered.

"Yes, and this time I am not proposing or asking, I am just taking."

I snorted.

"Kidnapping is illegal." I said, brushing off my knees.

"Not when you have enough money to cover it up. Darling, money is everything."

A shiver ran up my spine, this wacko (handsome wacko) was for real.

"You are a smart woman, seeing that you aren't running or screaming."

Too much has changed about him. For one, the scar across his cheek is gone. His eyes have...changed. Wait a minute... Why is he here? For real? He was going to kidnap me?

"I have waited too long for you."

Suddenly he was right in front of me. Damn, he smelled nice. I found that I couldn't look away from his eyes, no matter what I did.

"I am done waiting, asking. You taunt me, with your perfect lips and your smell that threatens to rip away all of my judgement."

I shook my head, backing away. A white hand shot out and held me in place. I lost it.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You can't pluck me from where I am."

He threw his back and laughed, while pulling me to his chest as a lover would.

I was looking up at his face, not sure if I should wriggle free or scream for help. God, how did I even get into this situation?

"Ah, but Kitten, you'll find that I do as I please."

He promptly kissed me.

_**UnderstandableChaos. **_

_**Twilight © Stephanie Meyer. **_


End file.
